


Loaded Question

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: First Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you two… kissed?” Lito asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> Written for CSIChick_2 as a reward for her finishing a Weekend Challenge on the 1_million_words comm! She asked for a little anything Sense8 and I'd had this ficlet on the brain so.... hope you enjoy.

“Have you two… kissed?” Lito asked. 

“Excuse me?” Daniela leaned up on one elbow, shooting him a look full of ‘you did not just say that?’

“ _What_?” Lito said. “What’s with the ‘excuse me?” I simply asked, ‘have you kissed?’ It could have happened, you know? Like maybe when I’m busy working overnight, or…I don’t know. I …wondered?”

“As if!” she said, dropping back down slowly.

Lito smiled at her ability to flop languidly.

Hernando, for his part, hadn’t bothered to lift his head from where he was curled up, nestled with the back of his head close in by her belly. He did huff out an ‘oh, please’ kind of sound as Daniela went back to petting his hair, running fingers over his scalp.

“I fail to see….” Lito drawled at them both. “Given the cuddle-puddle in front of me, how this can be taken as an unreasonable question?”

They were practically wrapped around each other, for fuck’s sake: Daniela the big spoon, Hernando with one of the larger couch pillows in his arms as a counterbalance. 

Their eyes were already refocused on the movie they were watching, the room deeply dark except for the light from the TV. Lito was the only one sitting up – behind them both, his long legs around her, his Hernando just beyond. It was innocent enough, yes, the scene in front of him, but there was a whole lot of silky-nightgown to PJs action going on. 

Wasn’t there?

“Of course we haven’t kissed,” Hernando said, staying put. “Yet."

“Yet?”

“We wouldn’t do that without you here.”

“Why?”

“Well, for one thing it would be cheating,” Hernando said at the TV.

“Technically, no,” Lito offered. “I don’t think it would be.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Then what the hell have we been waiting for?”

Lito smiled at how Hernando seemed to be asking the question of her as much as of him.

“We are waiting, because it’s a whole different thing, isn’t it?” Daniela said. “If we are not all together... there are risks. For one thing, you’re not gonna wanna go… anywhere to much past making out with me. Are you, baby?”

“No, querida. Honestly…I’m not. No insult intended.”

“None taken. And we don’t know, either, how it’ll … _be_ ,” Daniela turned on her back a bit more to look up at Lito. “If it’s good, then it was good without you here. And if it’s not good…well…”

“I see your point,” Lito said. “It’d be harder to recover from, with nowhere else to go. But I have to tell you… I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I don’t think it’ll be bad. Not at all.”

“Yeah?” Hernando asked, turning too, asking for his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that I’m…uh… looking forward to it. To seeing it.”

“That’s why you asked,” Danniela reached back to slap his thigh. “Isn’t it?”

“Maybe it is… maybe it isn’t,” Lito said. “Mostly…I merely wondered.”

There was a pause while they all settled back into the sofa and pretended to watch the movie again.

“We could try it now,” Hernando offered. “You know…if you want to? We’re not likely to all be home together again soon with your shooting schedule. Maybe… two weeks. Or more. You know?”

“Frigging Lito,” Daniela’s hands were scrambling between them all, searching up the remote, hitting pause. “Always gotta run the show.”

~*~

“Sweet….lord. That was… what?” Lito said, when he could. “What was that?”

“Increible,” he heard her mutter from somewhere south of his armpit.

“Yes,” Hernando concurred, responding succinctly due to, from the sound of it, him still catching his breath. “….agreed. And then some.”

If they had been a cuddle puddle before, they were a loosely knotted tangle now; limbs entwined comfortably, chests still rising and falling fast, the occasional involuntary muscle twitch making a leg jerk or a back arch.

It was a damn good thing, Lito thought, that he'd bought the larger sectional. He certainly hadn't envisioned this when he did, though.

“At least…we know; we don’t have to wonder anymore…” Lito kept his voice even, feigning nonchalance. “And it’s not like we have to do it on a regular basis, or anything.”

“Bullshit,” she said.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to insist,” Hernando said.

“Soo…” Lito leaned up. “That mean I have to wonder while I’m working if you two are making out?”

The beating he took with sofa cushions? It was probably, he thought later, justified.

And if he tended to put limits on his overtime work from then on... it was really for the better – for all three of them.


End file.
